


Love

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Noah Stilinski didn't like seeing his son unhappy, so he does something about it.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 10
Kudos: 243
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #420: Love





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/). No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Noah Stilinski had seen his son infatuated before. He had seen him lusting after someone before. He had also watched his son as he pined after someone who would never love him how he needed to be loved.

He had watched his son finally leave Beacon Hills and work on a future that didn't involve getting brought into this world again, only for him to be carried in by his new job.

The FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit 6 was a new team headed up by Rafe McCall after the FBI finally stopped letting the Hunter police the supernatural world. Rafe had pulled Stiles into it. The team was based out of Beacon Hills, not a choice that Noah would have made, but he agreed that most of the shit started there or ended there.

Watching Stiles as he watched Peter Hale train with the Hale Pack Betas. Derek was watching from the sidelines, unwilling to take part because he was the Alpha, and therefore, injuries from him took longer to heal. Stiles had seventeen case files around him, looking at ones that were sent to the BAU to get help on. He would divide them out into ones that were actually Supernatural in origin and those that were not.

"Think fast," Boyd yelled out.

A rock was thrown at Stiles' head, but he was lost in words on the page he was looking at. Derek growled in warning, but before anyone could move, the rock connected with Stiles' head, knocking him down to the ground, his papers going flying. Noah rushed over, but two made it there before him. Derek was on the ground with his hand on Stiles' neck while Peter was checking the wound and keeping Stiles down on the ground.

"No pain in the neck," Derek said.

"Derek," Boyd said.

"SHUT UP!" Derek and Peter yelled.

Noah even flinched at that. He walked over and laid a hand on Boyd's shoulder. He rubbed at the area between his shoulder blades.

"It's fine, son. Don't worry about it."

Boyd nodded his head, and his eyes were stuck on where the two male Hales were dealing with Stiles. Noah was worried, but he knew that the Hales would make sure that Stiles was okay. He also knew that Peter wasn't going to let anything happen to Stiles. The man was too involved in Stiles' life.

Noah didn't know if Peter was in love with Stiles or not, but the man cared enough about Stiles that he made sure that nothing happened to Stiles unless he was already injured.

"Looks like a trip to the ER. I think you have a concussion," Peter said.

"Again?" Noah asked.

"Hey, it's been three years since my last concussion." Stiles had his eyes closed. He leaned against Peter like Peter was the only thing keeping him up. Which supported the concussion theory. Stiles had a lot of balance issues, and the room spinning.

"And that's three years too short," Noah said.

"Boyd, it's fine," Stiles said. He opened his eyes and looked at Boyd. "You thought I was paying attention more than I was. It could have been anyone tossing that rock at me."

"Stop talking," Peter said.

"Yes, Sir." Stiles giggled and then groaned as the movement made him hurt.

"Hale, I'm going to be working a lot over the next few days. Take him home with you. Your apartment is all on one level. He won't trip on the stairs there."

"Dad, no."

"Your apartment's elevator is broken."

"I can stay at yours."

"And I'm working. I won't be home. We've got Damon out with the flu and Gregory is out on paternity leave, and my other guys are maxed out on hours, so I'm working more to cover. I do not want you anywhere alone for long periods. You throw up a lot when you have a concussion. You cannot be alone."

"Peter's got to work."

"I work from home, Stiles. I can easily help you."

"I'll stay here at the Hale house," Stiles said.

Noah looked at his son and the way he was still leaning against Peter.

"No," Derek said.

"What?"

"No. I am not going to listen to the pack whine about having to help you."

Noah saw the way that Stiles reacted to what Derek said. He acted like he had been slapped. Derek was good at saying the right thing the exact wrong way.

Stiles said something so low that Noah couldn't hear, and then Peter was taking him away. Peter carried Stiles to his car, and then they were gone.

"Did you really have to say it like that?" Noah asked.

"It got him out of here, didn't it?" Derek asked.

"Yes, but now he's hurt."

"He'll get over it," Derek said.

"How many times can he get over it?"

"What?" Derek asked.

"I know that you and he talked about the way he liked you and that you could never love him that way, so he let you go. Now there are times you treat him like shit, and I can't help but wonder why."

"It's his coping mechanism," Lydia said.

"What?"

"He doesn't regret what he did, but now he doesn't know what to do about the fact that he's in love with someone that is not Stiles when he told Stiles he didn't think that he could love anyone again."

"Oh, the thing with Chris?" Noah asked.

Derek made a strange noise and looked at Noah like the man had grown a fourth head.

"Yeah, Stiles noticed that months ago. It's why he tries to keep on setting you both up with each other. He figures one of these days it's gonna stick, or Peter will just lock the both of you in a bedroom until you both get your heads out of your asses."

"Stiles knows?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Derek. He knows. He's glad that you have found someone, even if they are too old for you, though he also knows that saying that is kind of hypocritical given his near relationship with Peter. So stop being an asshole before being one pushes him all the way away from you," Noah said.

Derek nodded his head and turned to look at the path away from the house. "I'll go and get some shopping done for Peter. He has none of the snacks and drinks that Stiles likes in stock. He hadn't restocked after the last small research session that was held at his place."

"Good. Warn Chris that Stiles has a concussion, or at least we suspect it. He has a tendency to stop by Stiles' for help with research."

"Will do." Derek looked at Noah one last time like he was expecting him to do something or say something that meant he wasn't okay with Derek and Chris. It was the strange couple in the world, but they knew the worst about each other, which was how it started. Noah had watched them become the person they went to for dealing with nightmares. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, the nightmares and how they dealt with them, but to both of them, the feelings that had come up from it seemed like they were.

"And your match-making?" Lydia asked. She had a stack of papers she was working on grading for the class that she taught in math at the college while working on a problem of some kind. Noah didn't understand most of it.

"I want my son to be happy, and right now, he will be happy with Peter. I have tried to be blunt with both of them, yet they don't listen to me about anything. So, I am just going to push them together over and over and over again until they either kill or fuck each other."

"Hmm," Lydia hummed. She looked pleased, though. "Do you work the next few days?"

"Yes, but not enough that someone else couldn't cover me while I am working on checking on Stiles a few times." Noah didn't care about the lying either. He would do worse when it came to Stiles finally taking the step to make Peter see that he loved him.

* * *

Noah looked at his phone one last time, trying to figure out what to say to Stiles. He only heard from Derek that Stiles had left Peter's house a day and a half into his stay there and he was still pretty messed up in the head to where being alone for long periods was not good given that Stiles couldn't sit still to save his own life. He chose to bite the bullet. He had forgotten what Stiles was like when he had a concussion and couldn't do any of the normal things that kept him occupied. He had forgotten that Stiles also paid more attention to other things when he couldn't do them. And it seemed that Stiles had read the situation with Peter wrong, as he normally did when it pertained to him. He never saw the forest for the trees when it came to people liking him.

The floor of the parking garage was mostly empty. It was a garage used by the four large apartment buildings on each side and the strip mall on the other side of the street. Many people were living there, but at this time of day, most of them were at work or on their way home from work if they worked an early shift. Stiles had the week off since he wasn't allowed to look at screens, and Rafe didn't want him being tempted to do shit like look at a screen when he couldn't get a file printed by someone else quick enough. Which was something he had done the last time he had a concussion.

Noah let himself into Stiles' apartment with his key. He didn't want to knock if Stiles was napping or his headache was worse than it had been when Noah had checked in with Peter. There were pizza remnants on the island in the kitchen. Noah walked over to it and opened it up. He stopped when he noticed that all of it was gone, and the grease still looked fresh. There was no way that Stiles had eaten that much in one sitting on a normal day. Someone else was here, or someone had been here. There was no one in the living room, so Noah walked back to the bedroom. He opened the bedroom door a little, only slightly shocked when blue eyes flared at him in the dark of the bedroom. Peter was checking who was in the place with his eyes that could see in the dark.

Stiles was invisible, under blankets, but Noah could just make out his hand flopped out of the blanket. Peter was under the covers with Stiles. That much was evident given how the blankets were over both for them. Even if Peter was there to help with the pain, he would be on top of the covers.

Noah smiled to himself before he slipped back out of the room. Peter would join him, or he wouldn't. Noah set about tidying everything up. The place was nowhere near a pigsty. Stiles never let his place get like that, but there was clutter all around. He could tell that Stiles had been eating stuff that was dropped off over the last day and a lot of it. He was always so hungry when he had a concussion.

Peter joined him half an hour later when Noah was on the couch flipping through channels with the sound off. It was something to do.

"How is he?" Noah asked without looking at Peter.

The huff told Noah that Peter knew what he was doing, and it seemed he would indulge him for a little while at least.

"He's tired and cranky, as he always a few days into an injury of any kind. However, he's also upset that I refuse to let him watch TV. He can listen but not watch. Which is where the fight we got into happened."

"What did happen?" Noah asked.

"I was holding him in place as he listened because he kept on trying to look. He snarked at me that I shouldn't want him that close since he always stinks up the place. In a moment of stupidity, I told him that I would rather him stink up my place with his scent than to never be there at all. Which blew up into a fight, I don't know how."

"He's good at that. Anger is easy to manipulate for him. Get you pissed at him, you want to get away, and then he can twist things after that to where it's never brought up again. I learned how to dodge him with that when he was still grieving over his mother. I thought him a sociopath at one point, but no, he's just selective in who he cares about and has the mentality of fuck everyone else. So you were able to calm him down?"

"Yes. I made him see reason. I know that he liked Derek a lot when he was younger. I know what they talked about. I've given Derek a piece of my mind on that and how he keeps trying to push Stiles away even though Stiles only wants to be friends. I know you had a talk with him. He's going to punch with Chris tomorrow. I look forward to how that goes."

"And what about you two?"

"He told me that I was giving him a headache, which could have been true, and then he went to bed and demanded that I get rid of his pain. He jerked me in and forcefully cuddled me. He told me that I could court him with cuddles, though he was a little drunk from the pain drain. The pain was worse than it had been since he had gotten home from the hospital, so I think that he had a stress headache on top. I have spoken to Rafe, and he agreed that maybe a short vacation was for Stiles. So I have plans for the weekend for us in San Francisco. Then we will stay there for the week. Everyone of our friends and family is well-meaning, but I think it best that we are not here for the start of the relationship."

"The pack is nosy, and they will try and butt in. Lydia has already been trying to sneak into his wardrobe and change it all out. She thought that you might make a move if he looked better."

"If I'm honest." Peter stopped and looked at Noah, his eyes darting to where the gun usually rested. "I fell in love with your son a little bit when he stood up to me when I was crazy. I fell in love the rest of the way during the year after we saved him from the Nogitsune. I know that he was underage, and I never ever touched him. I stayed well and far away. But I didn't like him because he was underage; I loved him despite it."

"That was pointed out to me by Parrish, the whole you loving him for a long time. I've watched him but have not watched the other people around him. I thought my son had taken up with another person who would not or could not love him. He's like his mother, passionate. I am not shocked that he fell in love with someone else. I just worry that you might not love him the same."

"Yet, you pushed us together."

"It was shit or get off the pot moment, really. I had hoped you would turn him down or something. Then he could move on, but then Parrish said that you and Stiles were dancing around each other. I had to look at things differently over the last day."

"I've loved him for a long time, but I also knew that he had a few issues."

"You were afraid that you telling him that you liked him, he would get with you because he's wanted something for a long time?" Noah asked. 

Noah knew full well what the issues with his son were. He fell too hard, too fast for people. It had happened with the first boyfriend that Stiles had when he was in college. It had nearly destroyed Stiles and had made it so that Stiles hadn't dated anyone during the rest of his years in college. He had focused just on school and had graduated top of his class. At the FBI Academy, he had someone who had tried to date him, but he refused. There were those who thought that Stiles was too broken to love anyone and be happy with them. 

"I was partially afraid of that. I know that I wasn't the most stable after I woke up after the fire. I was not stable at all. I lost almost every that I loved in that fire. I had a fiance, and I loved her. Stiles knows about her. I love her, and losing her nearly killed me. I felt the bond that I had with her snap, and the rest of the bonds with the family started to break. She was human. She knew about everything, but she was human."

"She was the one shot in the head. I asked Stiles about that. About how no one got out. That's when he told me about the Hunters. I dug into the ME at the time and found that he had buried the report of Melinda being shot in the head since it wasn't fire-related. That they could do that." 

"That one was just prejudiced against Werewolves. I guess he had been dating a woman who left him for a Werewolf who treated her better." 

"Sounds like that might be an issue," Noah said.

"While there are Werewolves who treat their people like shit, many are romantics who treat their mates like the world turns around them."

Noah nodded his head. He had seen a few of the Born Werewolves from other packs over the years and how they treated their significant others. It was a breath of fresh air. It was also why Noah knew that Stiles would be safe in a relationship with Peter. Derek had commented that Peter would never hurt Stiles in that way. 

"Peter?" Stiles called out from the bedroom.

"Be right back," Peter said. He stood up and disappeared into the bedroom. 

Noah's curiosity got the better of him, and he followed. Peter was sitting on the bed with a hand on Stiles' head. He looked like he was rubbing his fingers across it. 

"How is your head?" Peter asked.

"Better now. I like the head rub, though," Stiles said.

"Your father is here. He wanted to check on you before he knew that I was here." Peter looked up at Noah with a smile on his lips. 

"Dinner?"

"I can order in whatever you want so that the sounds of banging don't happen. Just not pizza, again."

"Shrimp Pad Thai," Stiles said.

"Of course, whatever you want. I'll get something good for your father as well. We can all sit in the living room and eat. How do you feel about me giving the head rub out there so we can get off the bed?"

"That sounds good." Stiles moved a little.

Noah tried not to rush into the room and help Stiles up. He let Peter do it. Peter was so gentle. He was so careful. It was like watching a video of when Noah cared for Claudia. The love in Peter's eyes was like looking in the mirror. He still wore his ring, and he wasn't going to ever take it off. He had found it in a drawer in the bedroom a week before Claudia had died. She had slipped it onto his finger, and he hadn't taken it off since. Except to clean it once a week.

Noah moved away to allow Peter and Stiles to leave the bedroom without getting in their way. Stiles was steady on his feet, but he was careful as well. Peter helped him down while Noah took a seat across from them. Peter sat down and settled Stiles down with his head in his lap. His hand splayed over the top of Stiles' head, and then he started to rub.

"Hey, Daddio."

"Son," Noah said.

"Peter's taking good care of me, I promise," Stiles said.

"You just have one of those headaches you always get. I understand." 

"Yeah. The good drugs made me throw up, so I have new ones coming. The pharmacy is going to deliver as soon as they can. Until then, I have Peter."

"Oh, you got the text?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and I had the screen dark. My doctor isn't happy that I needed something else, but he understands that throwing up is not good right now."

Noah let the words wash over him as he heard Peter and Stiles talking. Stiles' eyes were closed, but he looked happy, as happy as he could with the headache he had going. 

It wasn't going to be easy, Stiles was hardheaded, but Peter was patient enough to survive it. They might just thrive as a couple and be one of the ones that others were jealous of. Peter loved Stiles enough to stick through his weirdness as he adjusted to having someone he wanted for a long time. Stiles was pig-headed enough that when Peter had his minor freak-outs about the age difference, he would stick around. 

Love was strange, but it was wonderful.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
